Archive:Team - GvG Condition Pressure
Applies heavy pressure through the application of multiple conditions. Composition *1 / Shock Axe *1 / Rending Axe *1 / Smoke Trapper *1 / Cripshot *1 / Tainter *1 / Shield of Deflection Monk *1 / Word of Healing Monk *1 / WoR Flagger W/E Shock Axe prof=w/e axe=12+1+1 strength=8+1 tactics=10+1 air=2evisceratestrike strikeshockfrenzyrushsignetsignet/build Equipment *Survivor's insignias, radiant insignias, or a mix of the two depending on personal preference. *Runes of clarity and restoration. *Zealous, Vampiric and Ebon/Fiery Axes of Fortitude. *Standard anti-spike and adrenaline building sets. Usage *Use Frenzy as an IAS, and Rush as a cancel. *Catch kiters with Rush and Bull's Strike. *Use Shock as a snare, interrupt or shutdown. *Use your attack chain for a quick spike. *Use Healing Signet to relieve pressure, especially on splits. Counters *Standard anti-melee. W/D Rending Axe prof=w/d axe=12+1+1 strength=12+1evisceratestrikestrike striketouchfrenzyrushsignet/build Equipment *Full survivor's. *Zealous, Vampiric and Ebon/Fiery Axes of Fortitude. *Standard anti-spike and adrenaline building sets. Usage *Build adrenaline with Frenzy. *Catch kiters with Rush and Bull's Strike. *Use Rending Touch to remove enemy enchantments such as Shield of Deflection. *Use your attack skills for a quick spike. Counters *Standard anti-melee. R/Mo Cripshot prof=range/monk wilder=9+1 expert=12+1+1 protec=3 marksm=9+1shotshotshotpoisontouchstrideunguentsignet/build Equipment *Full survivor's. *Crippling and poisonous recurve bows. A flatbow for killing NPCs. Usage *Use Apply Poison to spread degeneration and provide covers for Cripple. *Use Crippling Shot to snare kiting enemies or give your squishies a breather. *Interrupt important skills such as Resurrection Signets with Distracting Shot. *Use Savage Shot to interrupt other skills, as energy allows. *Use Mending Touch to remove harmful conditions. *Use Troll Unguent as a self heal. Counters *anti-melee hexes. R/Rt Smoke Trapper prof=range/rt wilderness=12+1+1 expertise=12+1 restoration=3traptraptraptrapshotStridereflexesof my flesh/build Equipment *Full survivor's. *A recurve bow, as well as a +5 energy weapon/shield and staff set. Usage *Use Trapper's Speed for general trapping, and your blocking stances when under fire. *Trap in choke points and near bunched up enemies to apply pressure. *Trap defensively by placing traps in your back-line, or offensively by placing them next to enemies. *Use FoMF as a hard resurrect. Counters *Anti-melee and anti-paragon skills. Me/N Tainter prof=me/n death=10 fast=11+1+1 inspiration=10+1fleshfleshaura of humilitysignetof inscriptionsof disenchantmentsignet/build Equipment *Survivor's insignias. *+5 energy weapon of Enchanting and shield/focus of Fortitude. *Anti spike sets. Usage *Maintain Tainted Flesh on the team as much as possible. *Spread Disease through the enemy team using Rotting Flesh. *Use Withering Aura to screw up breakpoints and to cover conditions. *Remove enemy enchantments as necessary. *Use Leech Signet for additional energy management. *Use Signet of Humility to disable key enemy elites, such as Restore Condition or Word of Healing. SoD Monk prof=mo/e prot=12+1+1 divine=10+1 heal=8+1of deflectionof fortuneof healthbondconditionveilaegisof lesser energy@0/build Equipment *Full survivor's. *Usual monk weapon sets, bring an Enchanting set. Usage *Use prots and healing to keep the team alive. *SoD to counter melee pressure and spikes. *Spirit Bond to counter stronger spikes. *RoF and GoH as general heals. *Use SoD if trapper takes any damage to ensure traps aren't interrupted. Counters *General anti-caster. WoH Monk prof=mo/a heal=12+1+1 divine=10+1 prot=8+1 shadow=2of healingof fortunekisshealthspiritconditionveilreturn/build Equipment *Full survivor's. *Usual monk weapon sets. Usage *Use prots and healing to keep the team alive. *PS and Infuse against spikes. *RoF and Dwayna's Kiss as cheap heals. *Use Light of Deliverance to counter partywide pressure. Counters *General anti-caster. WoR Flagger prof=rt/a restoration=12+1 channeling=12+1+1 shadow=3of remedyboonof wardingrageweaponwas kaolaiescapedash/build Equipment *Full survivor's. *Usual runner weapon sets. Usage *Run flags, defending against enemy ganks and relieving pressure at the stand if necessary. *Use Splinter Weapon and Ancestor's Rage to assist your melee. Counters *General anti-caster. Team - GvG Condition Pressure